Prostitution
by Kitty-Ramen
Summary: When Mr Hitachiin becomes Haruhis' pimp her life falls to pieces,one disaster after another.Will she ever get her old life back? R&R  xox
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi sat down on the decaying bench in the heart of the red light district carelessly throwing her bag underneath her. What was she going to do? No money, No job. Her father had now become ill and after being fired from her waitressing job she needed money for his medication and fast.

She stared intently at the commotion going on around her, girls thrown out of cars like worthless pieces of rubbish and then reapplying make-up ready to pick up more business that night. Haruhi grimaced at the thought; people just thinking you were an object, something someone could rent for a few hours and then leave you out in the cold and that's when she saw him.

Mr Hitachiin stood a few metres away from Haruhi discussing with a young girl aged no more than 13 with long black hair.

"I don't care if your tired, you will work until you pay off what you owe me, it wont be hard a girl your age is just what certain guys are looking for…" he shouted pushing the young girl up against the wall, a smirk growing on his face.

Haruhi knew what she was doing wouldn't end well but she could not let him treat a child like that. She rushed over, shoving the bag onto her shoulder.

"Hey, there is no way you are treating her like that!" Haruhi yelled pushing him away from the girl." You sick bastard, just leave her alone!"

Mr Hitachiin's eyes widen briefly before speaking "Well she is in my debt so I control her unless you want to take her place…"

Haruhi looked at the concrete beneath her; she knew that either way she would be hurt and it would be best to be damaged physically rather than having a guilty conscience while the child standing before her was abused.

"I'll do it, but only if you let her go right now"

Mr Hitachiin only smiled as he released her from his grip. She quickly murmured thanks as she ran towards the city centre,

"So we had better get you started" Laughed Mr Hitachiin as he placed a cold hand under her blouse and walked his fingers to her bra" I hope you understand what your getting yourself into."

Haruhi only nodded tears steaming down her face, she had just sold her body to someone and she knew she wouldn't get it back alive…


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi awoke in a dark alleyway; her memory of the previous night came back to her in flashes. Her saving the child, being dragged into the alleyway she was currently sitting in, the belt, the rope, being pushed onto her back as he loomed over her and the blood pooling out of her as Mr Hitachiin only laughed.

She tried to shake the memory from her head as she stood up, bringing a hand to her forehead in attempt to prevent her head from spinning. She no longer felt like a respectable student attending Ouran High School, she felt like a used tissue, unwanted and disgusting. Haruhi began to brush herself down, wiping away the dirt from her clothes. Before exiting the alleyway she gazed at the woman to the left. She had red hair tied in a bun and several piercings on her face. The stranger noticed the stunned look on Haruhi's face and introduced herself.

"I'm Narumi, first night huh?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

Haruhi nodded "Yeah."

"I saw Sir Hitachiin bring you here, you okay? I heard he can be tough with his workers" Narumi stated circling her, gazing intently and continued when Haruhi didn't reply." Specially a girl as delicate as you. Look take my number, ring me if you need advice on anything about the business. I am here every night so you can always come to me and I will help find some customers but that wont be hard for you, men are always looking for someone different." Narumi placed a post-it with her mobile number inscribed into her palm and sauntered off, stumbling in her high heels.

Haruhi sprinted in the other direction clutching the post-it. She passed many people on her way. Each person staring at her eyes wide, Haruhi tried to ignore it by pulling her cardigan closer to her body, keeping her head down and placing her ear phones into her ears as soon, as her iPod turned on she was deafened by the screams from asking Alexandria, 'perfect' she thought as the music blocked out all other noises from the world around her. 'Just me and the music'.

The key turned in the lock and Haruhi ran straight into her bedroom slamming the door behind her. She striped into her underwear as quickly as possible feeling as though her clothing was a memory of the night before. As she began to undo her bra from behind the screen she noticed a piece of scrap paper lodged in her cup, Haruhi removed it and gazed at the writing.

_Come today at 16:20 and we will get you ready for tonight. If you don't come or are late then your father wont get his medication and we all know what will happen then. Don't we? _

Haruhi swallowed, she dreaded the thought of working the streets again but her father came first and she would do anything to help him no matter the cost.


	3. Chapter 3

Haruhi woke from her dream at had a pleasant dream where her father had recovered from hypothermia and the twins had discovered their fathers' activities and he was sent to prison from forced prostitution, black-mail and rape on several accounts. The memory of this dream brought a smile to her face 'my dream will come true…' she thought to herself, she was then interrupted by the coughs and splutters from her father.

"Haru-chan, are you there?"

"Yes father." Confirmed Haruhi before running to her father's side. He was shivering so hard his whole body quivered with his lips. She brought her sweaty palm up to his forehead, it was extremely hot despite him being wrapped in several blankets, it was blatant he was getting worse. Tears welled up in Haruhi's eyes as these were the exact same symptoms her mother faced before she died. In order to prevent her father from noticing the tears she buried her head in his bedside drawer searching for his medication but the only thing found in the drawer was the empty packet on medication and that's when she remembered the note. Mr Hitachiin must have taken them to make sure she came.

"Father you must have used up your medication. I will get some more tonight." And with that she kissed his forehead and fled the room.

Haruhi stared at her naked body in the full length mirror before her. How was she meant to dress? He said that he would get her ready but was she meant to dress casually or dress to impress? She stared at the scars on her body. Was she meant to hide them? In the end she decided on wearing a denim mini skirt, laddered black tights and a black crop top. This outfit demonstrated her emotion and the crop top made her abdominal muscles stand out, it somehow seemed masculine yet sexy. Due to the outfit she was wearing Haruhi decided to wear neutral make-up apart from the black eyeliner lining her eyes. Her hair which had grown just past her shoulders was left down and her fringe was left covering one eye.

Haruhi stood in the centre of the red light district, since it was only the afternoon the street seemed empty except from the few alcoholics passed out on the concrete. A few minutes later Mr Hitachiin arrived, when he saw her he looked straight into her eyes and then slowly lowered his gaze until he got to her red platform heels. She felt sick watching his eyes widen as he saw her breasts and the way he licked his lips when he saw her bare belly button.

"Wow, you certainly made an effort, trying to empress me or something" Chuckled Mr Hitachiin. Haruhi grimaced at the thought of wanting to impress someone like him but then remembered her fathers face. If she wanted his medication she needed to work for it.

"Well I just wanted to give you a taster of what I will be wearing to night" She said raising her eyebrows suggestively. "You going to get me ready then?"

"Yeah, first we need to buy some equipment" It took Haruhi a few seconds to understand what Mr Hitachiin was implying and once she did she wished she had ignored the comment.

Mr Hitachiin led Haruhi to a shop. 'Sex Shop' Haruhi assumed when she noticed the neon lettering. They walked through the beaded curtain to be greeted with a range of sexual objects from condoms to costumes. Haruhi was told to buy as many condoms as she wanted in all the types and styles she needed. Haruhi selected three condoms in each size and one box of flavoured condoms, she wasn't confident in giving oral but she would rather be prepared. She wandered towards Mr Hitachiin shopping basket in hand. He was holding a variety of costumes and held each one up to Haruhi's body.

"This one!" He confirmed holding up a school girl costume complete with a short plaid skirt, a cropped shirt, red silk tie and knee length white socks with a red bow adorning each side. Mr Hitachiin pushed a reluctant Haruhi into the changing room and followed her in afterwards. She tried to turn herself away from him but Mr Hitachiin grabbed her arm and bent it round her back.

"I need to see you strip, it's all part of the service." Mr Hitachiin explained aggression in his voice. Haruhi hated the idea of showing him herself but knew she must obey so she stepped out of her shoes, lifted her top above her head and then bent over removing her skirt and tights. Haruhi stood there in her underwear staring at the bulge in Mr Hitachiin's jeans.

"Nice, the nervousness is good, looks like your more angelic and innocent but we are going to need to sort out those." Commented Mr Hitachiin gesturing towards Haruhi's petite breasts. "We will need to get you a push up bra or something. You must remember, if you are wearing a push up bra you can't take it off. It will be disappointing for your customers." He then pulled out a bra from behind his back. "Here try this on." She then changed into the bra he was holding out to her. "Not bad but we will need to find a better one tomorrow. You can put on the costume now"

Haruhi put on the costume and stared at herself in the mirror. Gone was the young girl with good grades. In her place was a slut dressed in a Halloween costume. Mr Hitachiin disagreed with Haruhi's opinion.

"Haruhi you look so sexy, I want to just jump your bones right now but I better keep you clean for the customers" Whispered Mr Hitachiin.

Haruhi quickly changed back into her clothes while he went to pay for the costume, condoms and some bondage equipment he asked picked up on his way from the changing room. While he was punching in his PIN Haruhi came to his side. The cashier raised his eyes at the girl.

"Seems you gotta new girl Sir, she's nice as well just my type, Innocent and delicate. Can I have her for the whole night? I promise I will bring her back." Pleaded the cashier.

"Of course, meet her outside here, for the whole night I guess I could give you a discount. Is 101,456 Yen okay?" Inquired Mr Hitachiin. The cashier only nodded and took out a wad of notes from his back pocket.

Haruhi cringed at the sight of the greasy cashier, his face covered in pimples. She didn't want this. Haruhi ran towards the door only to have her hair pulled causing her head to jerk back.

"Not so fast, you want the medication, don't you?" Haruhi nodded struggling to hold back tears. "I will give you a tablet for every night you are working for me." She knew that this wasn't a fair deal but she needed to save her father and Mr Hitachiin isn't the kind of person you debate with. What he says goes. He turned to face the cashier"Chakao, bring her back to my house at 8 tomorrow morning." Mr Hitachiin then turned and left leaving Haruhi with this monster. Chakao began to run his fingers through Haruhi's hair.

"We're gonna have a lot of fun tonight, get changed into your costume and meet me out here. I have a car so we can go to my house" Chakao ginned. Haruhi went into the changing rooms and stripped off quickly forcing on her costume. She hated herself for doing this but there was no other way.

She emerged from the changing rooms, Chakao's erection already prominent. He winked at her then took her hand and led her to his car, a rustic ford KA. She seated herself in the passenger seat as he started the engine. His other hand running from her knee up to her thigh and back down again. Haruhi shivered under his cold touch making him hornier. The car journey seemed to be lasting forever and Haruhi was hoping that it would.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: fist attempt at a lemon and think I went a bit too far-just warning you :3 Enjoy R&R **

**xox**

The car came to a halt in front of a terraced house in the centre of an estate. Haruhi took a deep breath as she looked up at the house before her; damp lined the windowsills and the brick work was covered in mildew. Chakao led the way into his house; his body language demonstrated the excitement he was feeling. Once he opened the door he pulled her in and slammed it behind her. Haruhi was forced up against the wall as Chakao licked her face reminding her of something a puppy might do. She began to feel uncomfortable when she felt something hard poke her in the stomach she looked down and noticed it was his erection. Haruhi averted her eyes to the wall opposite her, it displayed two pornographic photos in chrome frames handing from rusty nails. Unable to look at this she put on her most seductive voice.

"Bed, I need you now" commanded the girl, trying to sound as though she really meant it. Chakao only nodded as he walked up the stairs, he then turned the door knob and with one hand held it open allowing Haruhi to enter before him. The room was decorated with chains and bondage equipment covered the floor. Chakao slammed the door behind him and unzipped his jeans. Haruhi began to strip as well knowing that if he complained she wouldn't receive her father's medication. He watched Haruhi's nervous movements, moistening his lips with his tongue. Chakao took a step towards her and held out his hand stroking her soft skin, gradually getting lower and lower. Once he reached the waistband of her knickers he hooked his fingers around it and yanked them down exposing her vagina. He grinned in response and slid off his boxers; he sat himself down on the bed and patted the spot next to her beckoning her over. She gingerly sat down as he wrapped his hand around hers and brought it to his penis. Haruhi wrapped his hand around his member. At first she gently slid her hand up and down fingering the individual hairs. Chakao's eyes began to roll back and he instructed her to move faster. She obeyed and began to pump it swiftly, just before he came Haruhi slowed down and released her grip 'always leave them wanting more' she thought to herself. Once he understood that she wasn't going to toss him off anymore Chakao stood up and pushed down Haruhi's shoulders so she was lying flat on her back. He then climbed onto her and spread her legs apart. She knew as soon as he entered her. To her it seemed to be going on forever, she held onto his shoulders paralysed as waves of pleasure rippled through her. In order to prevent herself from groaning she pressed her white teeth into her lip, something Chakao found irresistible his breathing then became hoarser and hoarser as he groaned.

"Oh Haruhi," he panted, his fingers tangled in her hair "Oh Haruhi!" It then fell silent as he turned over and began snoring.

Haruhi stepped off the bed and walked to the en suite bathroom. She was completely naked except from the bra Mr Hitachiin had given her which was now sticky. She undid the hook and eye clasp and stood in the shower. Scolding hot water rained down on her as she dug her nails into her wrists, the pain making Haruhi push the memory of what she had just did out side of her head. Then she remembered…

"Oh shit the condom!" Exclaimed Haruhi as she collapsed onto her knees, how could she have been so stupid, she needed someone to talk to.

Haruhi ran down the stairs searching for her phone. She saw it buried in the carpet, Haruhi picked it up and blew away the dust lying on the screen. She began typing in Narumis number. It rang three times before there was an answer.

"Narumi its Haruhi, the girl from the alleyway. I need advice, it's an emergency" Pleaded Haruhi.

"Well you're up early" Yawned Narumi.

Haruhi checked the time on her phone 7:30 the numbers read. How long had she been in the shower? "Look, I was wondering if you have ever been with Chakao and if he was fertile?"

Narumi laughed "Many times sweetie and to answer your second question I would advise you to stock up on protection before you see him. I have had 3 of his children so far and currently expecting a forth." Haruhi hung up the phone, her body was shaking and began crying, she just couldn't be pregnant she just couldn't be.

The car journey to the Hitachiin home was fine until they parked in the drive way, Chakao ran his hand up her leg and reached her vagina. Haruhi clenched her teeth trying to not harm him but when he began searching for the hole Haruhi just couldn't take it. She grabbed the back of his neck and forced his head forward smashing it into the steering wheel. Blood ran from Chakao's nose and he screamed out in pain.

Mr Hitachiin heard the commotion and ran to the scene. He dragged Haruhi out of the car by her hair ignoring the screams from Chakao.

"You've just lost me a valuable customer; you won't receive your father's medication today. I told you need to earn it!" He shouted slapping Haruhi across the face. "Take the ride to school with Hikaru and Kaoru and don't mention a word to them about this, they wont help you. After all it was your decision." Haruhi nodded. There was no one else to blame for this but herself, she chose to help the girl it was her problem so she was the person that needed to find a solution.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I Kitty Men do not own Ouran. I have never owned it!**

**A/N: As its tic-tac Tuesday I thought they deserved to be included. So here's to you tic-tacs. You make school a lot more interesting! R&R **

**xox**

Haruhi walked into the twin's joint bedroom clutching her wounded cheek. The twins were still changing behind the screen so she sat on their bed, her legs dangling over the side ready to greet them.

The twins emerged from behind the screen thirty minutes later looking immaculate, their fringes plastered to their foreheads. Hikaru was the first to notice Haruhi's appearance. He looked her up and down trying to believe what he was seeing, Haruhi the girl that believed in gender equality and a known supporter of abstinence was sitting on his bed wearing a school girl costume that would only be appropriate for a prostitute to wear. When Hikaru brought his eyes down to her open legs he began elbowing Kaoru who still seemed completely oblivious. Kaoru soon brought his eyes down following Hikaru's gaze, once he saw what had alerted Hikaru Kaoru leapt back bringing his hand to his mouth.

"Errrm… Haruhi I would erm close my legs if I were you." Stammered Kaoru, his hand still covering his mouth. Haruhi soon remembered that she hadn't put her underwear back on when she dressed again in the morning; she slammed her legs together her face getting redder and redder. "And I hope I don't offend you when I say this but I think that out fit is going to be pleasing Tamaki a lot more than you have planned, he is human after all."

"It's a shame that all our spare uniforms are at the drycleaners." Finished Kaoru giggling as he winked at his older brother. Haruhi seemed confused 'she knew that the Hitachiin twins were perverted but not this much' something they inherited from their father she assumed. Her mind drawing back to the day he took her into the bleak alleyway, his eyes never reaching her face, just staring at her breasts.

"Right, well we had better get to school, were going to be late." Said Haruhi attempting to change the subject. Both the twins nodded in unison as Haruhi stood up and led the way to the car. When the twins realised the shortness of her skirt they shared a grin.

"Since when did Haruhi start trying to impress us?" Asked Kaoru. Haruhi turned round hearing the question.

"I wasn't trying to impress you! I went to a Halloween party." Shouted Haruhi in response. The twins weren't stupid enough to believe Haruhi after all who hosts a Halloween party in June, but decided to ignore this, they knew she would tell them eventually.

Haruhi enjoyed the limo ride to school. The twins were excellent hosts once they had come to terms with her choice of clothing.

"Care for a tic-" Inquired Hikaru, the question was finished by his brother.

"tac?" Haruhi nodded and held out her palm. Several cherry and passion fruit tic-tacs were poured into it. She crammed them into her mouth and crunched them into tiny pieces picturing each tic-tac as one of Mr Hitachiin's organs. She then looked at the twins and slowed down. She wasn't going to picture committing cannibalistic actions about their father in front of them. That would be disgusting.

After the first few lessons Haruhi ran to the music room her hand clasped over her mouth. She ignored the glares coming from the people passing her, taken aback by her appearance. Once she reached the music room Haruhi removed her hand and threw up into the waste paper basket next to her. All host club members took a step back wanting to stay away from the vomit that was escaping her mouth, except Tamaki, he saw it as a way to save her. He ran to Haruhi's side and hooked his arm round her knees lifting her up. The host club leader was thanked by Haruhi spewing on his uniform, he gagged and kept walking towards the medical room. Why was she ill? He asked himself, there must be a reason, maybe he should ask Kyoya to check up on her every so often.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just trying to create a linking chapter, so it may be a bit random and fast moving … R&R**

**Disclaimer: I Kitty-Rae have never been referred to as Bisco Hatori**

**xox**

Haruhi sat hunched over gripping her stomach. The pain she was feeling felt as though someone had plunged a sword into her abdomen. The only movement she would make would be when she brought the waste paper basket to her mouth so she could remove the contents of her stomach.

The receptionist walked through the medical room door a few hours later only to be greeted by the stench of vomit and Haruhi huddled in a ball at the foot of the plush sofa. She breathed a sigh of relief; at least the poor girl hadn't been sick on the sofa. It would have cost at least a million yen for a replacement.

"Haruhi, since your father is ill in bed and unable to collect you. Mr Hitachiin has offered to take you home." Said the receptionist. Haruhi groaned, she knew she couldn't turn down the offer without supplying and excuse. Haruhi uncurled herself and clambered onto her feet. Following the receptionists directions she walked into the office, ready to be greeted by Mr Hitachiin. She lowered her gaze unable to look this monster in the eye.

"We'd better get you home." Said the monster standing before her. Smiling at the woman seated behind the desk. He held out his hand which Haruhi took, fingers crossed hoping that he really would take her home.

Haruhi was thrown out of the car at the usual spot; many women were already preparing themselves despite it being early in the evening. She walked over towards Narumi, who was surrounded by a group of other girls, each looking identical to each other the only difference being the costume they were wearing.

"Hey Narumi" Haruhi said nervously, the other girls stared at her whispering remarks about her appearance to each other.

Narumi turned away from the other girls. "Hey, you don't look so good, take this." She commented holding out some paracetemol. The leotard she was wearing accentuated her baby bump and Haruhi couldn't help feeling sorry for her, Imagine working the streets, pregnant with three starving children waiting for you back at home. Narumi led her to a run down café and offered her a seat while she went to order.

Haruhi sat with Narumi for an hour with a coffee before they were interrupted by her phone.

"Sorry, I had better take this." Haruhi said nodding at Narumi before she got up and walked into the abandoned toilets. Haruhi pressed the green button on her mobile once she was confident she was alone. "What is it Tamaki!"

Tamaki hesitated, shocked at the anger in her voice. "I know your secret…" Haruhi gripped onto the edge of the sink in order to prevent herself from collapsing. How could he know?

"I don't know w-what y-you're talking about" Stuttered Haruhi.

"It's okay, there's no need to hide your feeling from me, I feel the same way. Also now that we are an item I would rather that I was the only one to see your costume. Even though it was a nice surprise, that kind of out-fit should only be worn when you're going to … you know …"

Haruhi at first breathed a sigh of relief but once she realised what Tamaki was hinting at her mood changed. "I went to a Halloween party!" She shouted.

"Why didn't you invite me?" Whimpered Tamaki, not noticing that June wasn't really the month you celebrate Halloween. Haruhi ignored this and hung up the phone. She exited the bathroom and walked back towards Narumi.

Tamaki ran to his 'emo corner' and burst into tears. How could the woman he loved just reject him like that? Tamaki soon recollected himself and walked out the front door ignoring the sympathetic questions the maids asked him. He needed somewhere he could distract himself and he knew exactly where to go.

Haruhi paced up and down the street looking for customers. Many people would stop to take a closer look at her intrigued by her appearance, but once they noticed the vomit stains on her shirt they quickly reversed and began searching the streets again. Haruhi then noticed Tamaki exit a strip club and hid herself behind a bin, but she reacted too slowly and ran towards her.

"Haruhi!" He shouted his arms wide ready to hug her.

Haruhi took a step back. "My names not Haruhi, I'm Polly, you must have me confused." Stammered Haruhi.

"Oh right sorry, you just remind me of someone that broke my heart…" Whispered Tamaki. "I was just wondering, what do you prostitutes even do?"

Haruhi couldn't help but take advantage of Tamaki's naivety; this could allow her to receive her father's medication without needing to 'work' for it. "Well really we just keep people company, like watch films with them at their house and stuff"

Tamaki raised his gaze to look Haruhi in the eyes; I could really use some company right now. How much does it cost?"

"Well I charge about 3,000 yen for 3 hours and then an additional 1000 yen for every hour after." Haruhi said confidently. Tamaki removed 6,000 yen from his wallet and handed it to her. She rubbed the notes between her thumb and forefinger before she tucked it into her sock.

Haruhi sat on Tamaki's waving her legs. She felt terrible and wasn't in the mood to co-operate.

"How about we watch a film?" Inquired Tamaki, drawing back a curtain that hid a variety of DVD's.

"No!" Shouted Haruhi

"Well why don't we…"

"No!" Interrupted Haruhi, she didn't care about Tamaki's feelings the only feelings she cared about were her own.

Haruhi was soon bored of Tamaki suggesting ideas and swung her feet over the bed and marched down the stairs into the grand dining hall. She brushed her hand over the fine oak furniture and then took an orange, balancing it on the palm of her hand. Anger flooded through her and she brought up her fingers and dug them into the fruit. The juice flew from all angles as the orange was crushed, hitting Tamaki in the eye. He began crying and Haruhi wrapped an arm round his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me" Pleaded Haruhi. She couldn't explain what was coming over her. One minute she wanted to kill Tamaki and the next she felt sympathy for him. Her mind then drew back to when her father would always tell her about how when her mother was pregnant with her and would suffer from extreme mood swings.

"Tamaki I think I'm pregnant." Said Haruhi burying her head in his blond hair.

"Wait, Polly… How did you know my name?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter was mainly Toras' idea so credit to her :3 R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran im just obsessed with the characters **

**=^.^=**

**xox**

Haruhi darted out of Tamaki's house, ignoring the yells addressed to her. Why did she tell him? There was no need. Haruhi kept running through the streets until she reached Ouran High School. She couldn't go home and let her father see her like this. Ouran would be her home now. Until she had removed her baby anyway. Haruhi walked down the marble corridor searching for somewhere to sleep. After searching for a few hours she finally decided that it would be best to sleep in the abandoned music room, after all the only people entering the room would be her closest friends.

Haruhi continued to sleep in the music room for three months. She attended classes normally and continued to work the streets every day after school so she could receive her fathers medication. Mr Hitachiin however had no intention in supplying her with it and would always find an excuse not to. It angered Haruhi so much but at least the nights she spent searching for customers were a distraction. No one spoke to Haruhi anymore, her only loyal friends were the host club members. They were all supportive and would bring her whatever she requested but none of them would bring up Haruhi's pregnancy. The most they would do was glace at her ever growing bump, until…

"Haru-chan I have solved the mystery of the missing cake! You ate it!" Exclaimed Huni patting her stomach. All host members looked shocked at the comment Huni had made, they assumed that he had realised that Haruhi was pregnant but perhaps Huni had never really understood as they never spoke on the subject.

"Mitzori" Mori said sternly, staring into Hunis eyes and anger surging through him. Huni immediately stepped back. The twins rushed to Haruhi's side and led her to the adjoining room.

"We're sorry about what Huni said, he didn't mean it." The twins said in unison.

"It's not what he said that offended me it was the way he said it, like this," Haruhi said pointing to my stomach "is unwanted." She then tipped her head back trying to stop herself from crying. She always assumed that she didn't want the baby but in that moment she felt as though it needed protecting. There was someone living inside her, she wasn't going to get rid of it and push it to the back of her mind. She was going to have this baby. This baby was the only creature that would understand what she was going through. Haruhi was responsible for this child's life and therefore needed to care for it. There and then Haruhi made a bond with her un-born child. One that would change her life forever.

"I'm going to have this baby and there's nothing you can do to stop me." And with that Haruhi rejoined her friends in that moment of time, She knew she had done the right thing.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: First time writing with out my hand doodles ****- Credit to Tora for her ideas and Molly for her Bag strap actions **

**Disclaimer: The only time I have owned Ouran was in my dreams-ahh what pleasant dreams xD**

**xox **

Haruhi's bump was now showing and could no longer be mistaken for bloating. People often stared at her during school time and passers by in the street would give her knowing glances. Haruhi didn't mind people knowing she was pregnant after all it had nothing to do with them. But there was one person she worried about noticing the person living inside her.

"What's that!" Said Mr Hitachiin pointing at her bump. Haruhi hesitated before she gave a reply after all this answer could determine her father's fate however she knew that there were no lies she could tell.

"It's my baby." Whispered Haruhi rubbing the bump like it was a magic lamp.

"How could you be so stupid? You will be severely punished for this!" Shouted Mr Hitachiin, his face filled with anger. He slipped his belt out of the loop and began undoing the buckle.

"No, please don't." Pleaded Haruhi. Mr Hitachiin ignored her and continued drawing out the leather belt. Once it was removed from his jeans he wrapped the leather chord around his knuckle and left the buckle hang down. Mr Hitachiin then drew back his hand and thrust it forward. The metal slammed into Haruhi's back causing her to fall to her knees. He kept repeating this action until Haruhi was lying unconscious on the floor.

"You can forget about the medication as well." Mr Hitachiin said before he kicked Haruhi in the stomach and fled the alleyway.

When Haruhi regained consciousness she found her self unable to move. She drew the mobile from her back pocket and began searching for Tamaki's number. She chose him because she knew he would help her no matter what her condition was.

Haruhi was sitting in a hospital bed before Tamaki said a word to her.

"Haruhi it has come to my attention that you claimed you were pregnant three months after you stayed round mine." Stammered Tamaki. "Which means I must be the father." Haruhi was taken aback by his comment after all they never even had sex.

"Tamaki, you are definitely not the father."

"But you hugged me and sex is hugging in a special way…Isn't it?" Replied Tamaki.

Haruhi sighed and closed her eyes. She didn't have enough energy to explain intercourse to someone as stubborn as Tamaki.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Haven't updated for a few days :'( I bet my loyal fans were very upset (all two of you) so I will update 3 chappys tonight if I can be bothered **

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Ouran! **

Haruhi was soon released from hospital and despite the desperate offers from Tamaki to stay at his house. Haruhi despised the idea of visiting Ranka as seeing her father in that condition brought back memories of her mother but she hadn't been home for six months and her father didn't deserve this treatment.

As soon as Haruhi spotted her father she burst into fits of tears.

"No daddy, it can't be!" Sobbed Haruhi pressing her fingers into her dead fathers neck. "You cant die!" Despite the begs and pleads from Haruhi Ranka remained motionless, his eyes bland and unrecognisable. His skin had become pale, veins clearly visible and his head was lined with fine grey hairs. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen, I'm so sorry!" Screamed Haruhi burying her face into his chest. Haruhi was now an orphan and it was all Mr Hitachiin's fault. He was an arrogant pig that had raped and abused her and many people before that.

Haruhi took hold of her fathers cold hand and brought it to her stomach.

"This is your grandchild daddy." She said. "Can you see her?" Haruhi sniffed. She was now unable to hold back the tears. "I know you don't like it when I cry." Tears rolled down her face. "But don't worry about me; I can manage on my own. I will make you proud daddy, I promise." And with that Haruhi kissed her fathers cheek and ran from the room. She knew where she needed to go.

**A/N: A rather short chappy as I am not one of the most descriptive types **

**Will attempt to write another chappy tonight but right now I cant be bothered as I have to write an essay that's due in tomorrow And I will put in a lemon soon for all you pervy people! **

**R&R **

**xox**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter was influenced by Avenged SevenFold's Little Piece of Heaven. I would definitely recommend it!**

**Disclaimer: disclaimed**

Haruhi ran towards the Hitachiin family home, sweat lining her forehead. Tears were still running down her face after the tragedy that occurred a few minutes before.

Once she reached their manor house she gazed at the light shining through the window. She managed to see the silhouette of a man at work and she knew that this was the time to attack. She fell to her knees and crawled to the front door which to her surprise was unlocked. Luckily Mr Hitachiin's study was situated at the front of the house so Haruhi was able to sneak into their with out being noticed by any of the working staff.

Haruhi slowly turned the door knob and walked through the door way looking surprisingly confident. Haruhi ran to Mr Hitachiin staring into his eyes.

"You killed my father!" Screamed Haruhi. As she withdrew the blade from the pocket of her trench coat and drew back her hand. But she didn't notice that Mr Hitachiin had also gripped the blade making it impossible for her to move her arm. Mr Hitachiin soon took control by forcing Haruhi onto her back. She squirmed under his grip but was unable to return to her feet.

Mr Hitachiin laughed at her discomfort "Time for some fun eh?" Haruhi was too nervous to reply as Mr Hitachiin shifted himself onto her legs. "At least now your pregnant I wont have anything to worry about." She shook her head vigorously "Please don't" She pleaded. However Mr Hitachiin ignored Haruhi and slowly raised her skirt. Mr Hitachiin threw the knife through the open doorway and continued to strip the poor girl.

"We won't be needing that for now. Unless you want your last memory to be being raped." Haruhi tried to hold back the tears but she couldn't, she didn't want to be raped again and she was confident that Mr Hitachiin would murder her anyway. She tried to get the man off her body by kicking her legs but she was still weak from yesterday and all movement made her weak.

Haruhi watched what happened as though she was the witness and not the victim, when Mr Hitachiin came near to an end Haruhi felt him fall onto her stomach. It took her a few seconds to notice the blood dripping from his neck which had now formed a puddle around her body. Haruhi raised her body to be greeted by Kaoru standing behind his father's body clasping the blade. Haruhi however wasn't sure if this was Kaoru as his facial expression was one she often saw Kaoru pulling but this action needed courage that Kaoru didn't possess. Well courage she thought her didn't possess.

"Kao, That you?" Sniffled Haruhi. She attempted to stand up but her arms collapsed under her weight. Kaoru however noticed this and lifted Haruhi.

"Yeah it's me. Are you okay?" Asked Kaoru genuinely concerned. Haruhi nodded in response. She was now; she was safe in his arms. "I saw everything and I'm sorry for everything that happened to you. I bet your tired, come to bed." Haruhi nodded again unable to speak. She would have been fearful if someone else had made a request like that but Haruhi trusted Kaoru and somehow that made her feel as though she wanted them.

Kaoru carried Haruhi to his uninhabited bed. He pulled back the sheets and lay her under the cotton duvet.

"Good-night Haru-Chan" Whispered the younger twin kissing her forehead. He began to turn away when he was stopped.

"Join me Kao. I'm lonely." Kaoru nodded and walked back towards the bed. He removed his blood stained shirt and jeans and lay next to her in boxers. The warmth of her body made Kaoru smile as he cuddled into her body.

The feeling of Kaoru's cold body against her skin made her feel butterflies. She loved this feeling and wanted to feel it forever and Haruhi wanted to feel it forever.

"Sing to me Kaoru." Ordered Haruhi. Kaoru obeyed and began singing into her ear stroking her hair.

"I want to be the smile you put on your face, I wanna be the hands when you say your grace oh I just wanna be close…" Sang Kaoru. Once he finished serenading the girl laying next to her he raised himself up.

"Haruhi I just need to tell you something..." Began Kaoru before Haruhi raised a finger to his lips.

"I know." And to her surprise she felt the same way. Kaoru moved himself until he was on top of her on all fours. Haruhi raised her neck as he pressed his soft lips onto hers. She felt herself melt into Kaoru and she removed a silver wrapper from her bra.

"Are you sure?"

"Kaoru I love you." Said Haruhi in response and she knew she would never be sure of anything else in her life.

**A/N: I wasn't in the mood to write a lemon so sorry guys but I at least wrote something kinda limey. Yep the ending was rather fluffeh and may not be to everyones tastes .**

**Oh and btw PM me if you have any ideas on what you would like to happen next.**

**xox**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well including a very minor lemon and also changed my story a bit so there might be a twist! And also if you don't understand this then ignore this but for Tora *Jumps of cliff* heellllp meeeeeee! xD**

Haruhi kissed Kaoru with passion and Kaoru kissed her back. Over and over.

They were kissing and groaning when Kaoru began pushing against her. She could feel him groping something between them.

Push…Push…Grunt…Grunt

"i-i-I cant find it" gasped Kaoru.

Push…Push…Grunt…Grunt. There was then a small jolt of pain when Kaoru began to moan.

"Ohh Hikaa" This shocked Haruhi as she lay motionless on her back. It wasn't exactly the ending she had been hoping for. Kaoru wiped the sweat from his brow before he propped himself onto his elbow.

"So what did you think?" he mumbled. "Has you opinion changed?"

Haruhi knew that she hadn't changed her mind as she smiled at him.

"I still feel the same."

Me too, so when are you coming out then?"

_BOOM_

All the actions Kaoru made finally made sense. The way Hikaru and Kaoru choose to act as homosexual hosts. The way they would always be 'practicing' after school. The way they would share absolutely everything. They were incest, wait it was worse than that. Hikaru and Kaoru were twincest!

"Kaoru if your gay why did you want to have sex with me?" Asked Haruhi.

"Well I wanted to double check I was gay." Double check? "So that means that you don't have any feelings for me at all." Haruhi swallowed.

"Yep." Grinned Kaoru before he realised. "But you're a lesbian so it's okay."

"I'm not gay!" Shouted Haruhi.

_Silence_

Kaoru now felt extremely guilty he didn't mean to upset Haruhi. But he didn't dare try to make conversation so they both lay next to each other in bed not saying a word to each other until they were interrupted.

"Kao-baby, ready to be my uke? I got the stuff." Cooed Hikaru.

Haruhi sat up bolt upright in the bed. She needed to get out. She couldn't be embarrassed any further.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: To Tora that helped me write this chapter! And my face is burnt right down by sodium hydroxide so my chapter may not be well written by I am a very committed person **

"Hika I'm in here!" called Kaoru who had clearly forgotten Haruhi was still next to him. Hikaru ran in and pounced on the younger twin once on top of Kaoru's body he removed the lube from behind his back and waved it in front of his face. Kaoru grinned and snatched it from his grasp. Shocked by his enthusiasm Hikaru looked down and noticed the lump laying next to his younger twin. He removed the duvet to notice Haruhi staring directly up, completely motionless.

"Hey Haruhi!" He exclaimed wrapping both his arms around her neck. "Kao-chan you really should let me know if you are planning a three way, I would like to have time to prepare." Haruhi gawked at Hikaru, just the thought of sleeping with two incestuous people made Haruhi feel sick. She wasn't one to judge but to her it just seemed weird.

"No!" Shouted Haruhi "I would never sleep with someone like you!" She brought her palm to Hikaru's stunned face. _Slap. _He immediately placed his hand on his wounded cheek. Haruhi swung out of bed and shoved on Kaoru's blood stained T-shirt. She couldn't bear wearing it but it was better than running down the street naked.

Once Haruhi fled the house she checked her watch 3:11am, she then decided that she had just about enough time to sleep before school in the morning. Knowing she couldn't go back to the Hitachiin home Haruhi pondered about where she could go. She briefly considered going home but she knew it wouldn't feel right without her father. So she walked to the oak tree on the green in front of her house and settled down for a few hours sleep.

Haruhi walked to school as usual ignoring the people staring at her choice of clothing. Kaoru's shirt just about hit the bottom of her ass and it made her feel uncomfortable.

Haruhi bunked all her school lessons. She really didn't seem up to it. So she made her way to the science lab shocked to notice the entire host club gathered there. They all noticed her and nodded in unison at her direction, all except Hikaru and Kaoru who were busy feeding each other poky by placing it in the other twin's mouth and slowly pulling it out again. They continued this action for about 10 seconds before Haruhi shouted.

"Geez get a room, you guys make me sick!" Kaoru frowned at this before he continued ignoring Haruhi's request.

"You really shouldn't talk to people like that, it's incredibly rude" remarked Kyoya from the opposite corner. Haruhi immediately turned her head to his direction.

"Why don't you just shut up Kyoya, you are just a penguin in the host club. And like everyone knows penguins are pointless animals. There really is no need for them." Kyoya didn't seem phased.

"Why thank-you for that comment Haruhi."

"Haru-Chan" Yelled the excited Huni, pulling her into a tight hug. Haruhi pulled a disgusted face as she grabbed Use-Chan from under his elbow. She twisted Use-Chan's delicate ear to her a satisfying rip. Huni became enraged and brought back his fist only to be stopped by Mori placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Mitzkuni" Huni ran outside only to be followed by Mori, snatching Use-Chan from Haruhi's grip.

"Haruhi, we all know your pregnant and everything but you really shouldn't be taking it out on us. It's not like we're the father or anything." Said Tamaki rising from his stool.

"But Tamaki you are the father, you asked me when we were in hospital, remember? I was just too scared to tell you the truth."

Tamaki scoffed at this "Haruhi you really must take me for a moron because only yesterday I watched something called porn-o-graphy and believe me that it something we have never performed. Just because you want to get money from me. Well the only person I will be porning will be my Kumo-Chan"

The host club remained silent until Hikaru broke the silence…

"Tamaki, no, just no"

**So here is my new chappy- R&R xox**

**And also I know I made Haruhi a complete bitch but she really annoys me :/ I still don't know why I chose to write a story about her xox**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Yes I am updating rather early as my neck is burnt and disgusting so a piece of information to everyone please read the back and do not use it without diluting and on your ears especially if it says dilute half a cap to every litre of warm water. If in contact with ears please seek medical advice.**

**So feel free to feel sorry for me and my puss filled neck :S anyways sorry I wasn't in today Tora- have a good half term R&R**

**Xox**

Haruhi walked towards through the door to the café Narumi had taken her to a few months ago. It was nearly 7pm and noone had a problem with her choice of clothing as they would regularly see prostitutes walk in wearing much more revealing costumes.

Haruhi sat down at the counter and ordered herself some coffee, she personally wasn't a big fan of the drink but since she had no where to sleep she needed to stay awake. She quickly downed the warm brown liquid. It's thick lumpy texture made her feel sick but she kept drinking only pausing to take a breath. She soon dreaded taking the chipped mug from her mouth because in almost perfect timing Chakao stepped into the warm café. He looked around before his gaze met Haruhi, he immediately walked towards her and pulled up the free stool next to her. His hair was still greasy and he reeked of body odour.

"Well hello, I haven't seen you since you did this to me." He chuckled pointing to his nose which was now leaning towards the right side of his face. "Guess I'm gonna have to punish you for it as you have been a very naughty girl" Haruhi swallowed she hoped Chakao was joking as she couldn't bear to spend another night with him. "So where's Mr Hitachiin, I need to have a word with him?"

"Well the thing is…" Said Haruhi trying to come up with an excuse." I now work by myself; I paid off my debt to him." He smiled in response.

"Well I guess that means that I need to ask you then. Doesn't it?" Smiled Chakao. Haruhi nodded slowly tucking her bottom lip under the top. "So how about I spend an hour with you and using equipment, which should cost about 6,000 yen."

As much as Haruhi wanted to turn down the offer she had no where to stay and could really use the money. "Well I have no other customers tonight so how about I spend the whole night with you for 12,000 yen"

"Wow you cut a good deal, let's get to my house then." Said Chakao leaving 1000 yen on the counter as he stood up. Haruhi stood up as well pulling down Kaoru's dirty t-shirt.

"You really should get a new out-fit. I don't like to mess with dirty girls. But for you I guess I could make an exception." Chakao led Haruhi to his car and they both got in, Haruhi was a lot less nervous this time as it was her choice to spend the night with him.

Haruhi regretted her decision once she realised what he meant by using equipment. She at first thought this only meant using a little bit of duct tape and maybe some playful spanking. She did not for one minute consider that he hands would be chained at the top of the bed with hand cuffs and him to whip her stomach. With every hit Haruhi let out a whimper thinking about the pain her baby must be going through. This only enticed Chakao and encouraged him to do it more.

Haruhi found herself lying on the bed in Chakao's house, she checked her watch 6:04am. She sat herself up on the blood stained sheets surrounding her. She winced in pain as she saw water run down the inside her thigh. Either she had just wet herself or…

"CHAKAO! Get me to a hospital" She screamed, Chakao immediately ran from the bathroom and the bedside.

"What's up?"

"I'm in f*ucking labour, that's what's up"

"That's not my responsibility, it's your own fault take yourself." He said walking back to the bathroom.

"It is your responsibility, you're the father." Chakao immediately dropped the tooth brush onto the blood stained rug. "Oh sh*t, why didn't you tell me earlier."

"Because you don't deserve to be the father."

Chakao looked momentarily wounded by this "Well that was mean. I guess if I don't deserve to be the father then you don't deserve me to take you." Chakao then walked out of the room locking the door behind him.

**A/N: Yup so if any of you are confused, Haruhi is locked in a room filled with whips and chains and shizz she has gone into labour when she is only six months pregnant because the whipping caused her to go into pre-mature labour. Also Chakao has left her with-out paying so yeah Karma's a bitch.**

**R&R xox**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Yup so here is my next chapter. It may not be like too factual as to every ones surprise I have never given birth so R&R **

**Disclaimer: The only characters I own in my story are Narumi the prostitute and Chakao the pervert **

**Xox**

Haruhi stroked the welts on her stomach; she needed to get to a hospital. But since her left hand was still hand-cuffed to the bed she wasn't even able to stand up. Blisters had appeared on her wrists because she had used so much strength trying to escape her hand from its grasp. Haruhi then felt a sharp pain behind her belly button causing her to double over in pain.

After having watched a few films that included someone giving birth Haruhi assumed it was time to start pushing. She gripped the top of the headboard, digging in her fingernails as she pushed and pushed.

No change.

"Come on baby, your really hurting me" Haruhi said trying to stay calm.

She pushed again dragging her nails through the wood, until she came across something wet. She brought her fingers to her nose and sniffed the sticky liquid on her fingers. Haruhi knew exactly what the metallic smell belonged to, blood.

"Oh god. Please may he not have a dead body under the bed or something" Prayed Haruhi. She really wasn't sure if that was the most realistic assumption but Haruhi was accustomed to expecting the worst and from what she knew of this pervert Chakao that assumption seemed plausible.

After a number of hours Haruhi was finally seeing results. She was pretty sure the baby was nearly out of her as she could feel something that seemed a lot similar to a rock sitting below her abdomen.

"Okay, one more push that's all I need." Said Haruhi trying to comfort herself. She followed her demand and pushed. She pushed harder than ever before; dragging her nails through the wood so hard blood was dripping from underneath her nails. The baby began crowning but since Haruhi had put the sudden force on her baby so quickly she felt something rip. Something that wasn't the bed sheets or her clothing.

Blood pooled from underneath her and the baby was soon to follow. Haruhi instantly cradled the baby in her arms. She forgot about how she was hand-cuffed to a bed and bleeding. All she cared about was the baby lying in her arms. She then laid her child on the only section of the sheet that remained white. She could then hear footsteps coming towards the doorway.

"Hey honey, how's my baby?"

**So dammm Chakao's a dick R&R **

**xox**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So this chapter is all thanks to Tora ^^ Thank you Tora!**

**Disclaimer: Still haven't gained control of O.H.C. Buggerations **

**R&R xox**

"I'm in here!" Called out Haruhi from behind the door. Chakao slowly turned the doorknob and entered the room to see his child pressed into her chest with her only free hand.

"How's my baby?" He asked a genuine smile planted on his face.

Haruhi produced an artificial giggle "Which one of us are you talking about?"

Chakao laughed with her and lay next to her on the sheet. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he kissed her cheek. Haruhi nervously kissed him back. She needed a way to escape.

"Sorry about shouting at you earlier. Guess I was a bit moody."

"It's alright you had an excuse. But you will need to show me how sorry you are." Chuckled Chakao. Haruhi shivered she wished she hadn't gone to his house.

"Of course. So how about you release me first. I like to use both hands" She said shaking her hand-cuffed wrist towards him.

Chakao flashed a creepy smile that displayed his rotting teeth as he reached into his back pocket and removed a small key.

Once Haruhi was untied she let out a deep breath and took hold of the lamp beside her. She drew her hand up and trust it down on Chakao's head causing him to fall onto the bump that once held the baby she was holding in her arms.

"It's okay baby." She cooed in her child's ear. Haruhi kept a strong hold on her baby before she ran out of the fortress.

When Haruhi had gotten outside of Chakao's house she kept running until she came across the main road. She stood on the roadside trying to catch her breath when a taxi pulled up beside her. She quickly sat in the back seat and told the driver Tamaki's address. She wasn't sure why.

"Hey you don't look so good." Said the driver.

"I'm fine, just a bit dizzy." Stammered Haruhi before she collapsed onto the seat beside her.

Haruhi awoke in a room decorated with bright pictures and yellow walls. She breathed in the air around her. The distinctive smell of a hospital filled her nostrils and Haruhi knew that she needn't ask where she was.

"Where's my baby!" Shouted Haruhi patting the space of bed beside her. She was surprised to see Tamaki reply rather than a doctor.

"She's in ICU. You lost too much blood and collapsed on top of her and since she was premature you nearly smothered her" He said casually.

"Oh Tamaki. I'm so glad I'm here." She smiled. She wasn't sure why she was so happy but something about Tamaki's presence made her filled with joy.

"So what's she called then?" Asked Tamaki trying to bring the conversation away from him.

"Ayame"

"Really that name? Why?"

"Because from the second I saw her I fell in love with her. Just like I did with Asia."

**Yup so there it is x**

**My music- First of the year (Equinox) by Skrillex**

**So thank yoouuu Tora **

**xox**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So this chapter is all thanks to my friend Brandon that helped me write this! It's from Tamaki's P.O.V which is my original style of writing so it may seem a lot different to the previous written chapters for the better or worse so make sure you R&R**

**Disclaimer:*sigh***

**Tamaki's P.O.V-**

I watched Haruhi's eyes flutter open and closed for what seemed a few seconds but according to the clock on the wall I had been watching her for several hours. I couldn't be sure where the time had gone, the way she lay motionless on the crisp sheets made her look angelic and sweet. The way she would murmur various names in her sleep seemed almost comical.

I was then distracted by the doctor clearing his throat in order to grab my attention. I raised my gaze to meet his cold stare.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Since Haruhi is asleep, I am required to ask you if you are the father."

I thought deeply about this. I was sure I wasn't the father but due to the circumstances she was found in does that require me to look after the child? After all it was me she asked for and since she is in such a fatal condition someone will need to take responsibility for the child.

"I am yes." I replied staring at the floor. Lying to someone's face was a skill I had not yet managed.

"Well then I must ask you what your decisions are with Ayame. After all if you don't mind me saying you may not be ready to care for a baby." Said the doctor a stern look on his face.

I wasn't sure what to say, I knew that Haruhi would want to keep the baby but she really wasn't ready. She can barely care for herself. I took a deep breath and stared into Haruhi's face, worry lines lined her eyes and she didn't seem well.

I told the doctor my decision and was shocked to see Haruhi arising from her sleep.

"Haruhi, there's something I need to tell you…" I said nervously fumbling with one of the buttons on my shirt.

"You can tell me anything, you know that." Smiled Haruhi as she stroked my hand.

"Well Ayame died in the night…I'm sorry you found out this way." The words felt like poison against my tongue.

"My-my baby." Screamed Haruhi attempting to leave the bed. I managed to catch her in my arms and planted a soft kiss on he forehead.

"Everything will be fine, I promise." I cooed soothing her. I carried her in my arms to the reception where I found my driver sleeping on one of the many chairs.

"We're going home." I ordered him.

Haruhi fell asleep in my arms and I couldn't help but hate myself for what I had done. But Ayame deserved a better home than what we could give her. Haruhi wasn't even out of school yet and whenever we had discussions about the future having a child never seemed to be in Haruhi's. So I should be feeling as though I had done the right thing. Why wasn't I?

**So there it is. Sorry about the changes in tense not my strong point. R&R **

**xox**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So this chapter has Tora's input so thank youu **

**Just discovered that my father has been replacing Maisie :'( **

**Sooo R&R **

**Xox**

Tamaki turned over inside the bed, he reached out to the empty space beside him searching for Haruhi's body. Unable to find his companion he immediately shot up and looked around the foot of the bed. After searching frantically for a few seconds he then noticed the huddled body on the carpet. A few harsh sniffs emerged from the lump and Tamaki instantly knew it was Haruhi and ran to her side pulling her body into his chest.

"Hey stop crying, it's all okay." Soothed Tamaki rocking back and forth.

"I want my baby, give me my baby!" She cried burying her head into the blonds' chest.

Tamaki was temporarily stunned by this thinking that she must have discovered his secret. However this was not the case.

"Just take me instead of her. Please lord." She pleaded. "If you wont take me then I will take myself."

"No Haruhi, you mustn't, committing suicide isn't going to benefit anyone. In fact just the mere thought of that makes me feel so upset."

"Really," She said almost excited, rubbing the salty tears from her face. "You would do anything."

Tamaki nodded in response. Something he shouldn't have done. A flash of something evil then flew across Haruhi's eye.

She forced Tamaki onto his back with effortless force despite the shrieks escaping his mouth. She then placed herself onto his waist so she was facing his toes and slowly removed his boxers.

Haruhi withdrew her messenger bag from the carpet and dug in her fist. Once she had a hold of the thing she was searching for Haruhi started using it immediately.

Tamaki kicked out his legs but Haruhi then forced them down with her remaining hand without pause. Tamaki at first felt repetitive sharp pains until the object hit something that sent tingles down his spine. The pleasure was something he was unable to hide.

Once Haruhi felt Tamaki was ready she flipped him onto his back.

**Sorry guys I know it's short but today was rather busy :**** xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So this is the next chapter and since Tora really wants a lemon guess I will have to fill this chapter with zesty goodness xD **

Haruhi placed her knees either side of Tamaki and slowly lowered herself down onto his member. Tamaki was hesitant, lying motionless and unmoving while Haruhi leaned her naked body into his as she grinded.

"No don't" Screamed Tamaki, he good feel the heat rising in his body that forced him to follow Haruhi's movements. It felt good in one hand and painful in another. Something that deeply confused the boy.

Tamaki knew that this was wrong; sex was something to be enjoyed and a decision made by the two members of the relationship and not an action to be forced upon the other. The thing however that confused Tamaki the most was the role he was playing in their relationship. He was used to being the leader not the member that was their to obey orders.

Haruhi ignored the further screams, tensing her pelvis every few minutes to strengthen the pressure she was putting on Tamaki. It made Haruhi smile thinking about the pain he was feeling in the pleasure she was giving him. Her gender was almost a weapon against him.

Tamaki continued to cry out digging his nails into the carpet below him. Haruhi, the girl he had loved ever since he knew she was female was a sadistic bitch. She always had to be the centre of everything, unlike him who deserved the glory.

These thoughts were interrupted by Haruhi letting out a loud groan as she exhaled and tilted her head back so her hair brushed the tip of her shoulder blades. Tamaki had seen this action performed on certain websites.

Tamaki knew what was coming next, he tried to delay this action to prevent Haruhi's satisfaction but he couldn't control himself. He let out a large scream as he released into her.

Haruhi awoke early the next morning collapsed on top of Tamaki's stomach. The images of last night replayed in her head. What she had done was completely out of character and she had to leave. Perhaps if she left then Tamaki would awake and think it just a dream.

She slowly clasped his wrists as she raised herself onto her feet. She wiggled her toes in the cream carpet below her before she walked towards Tamaki's wardrobe, kicking the silicone instrument she had used earlier that night under the bed.

Haruhi slid her fingers along the designer clothes stuffed into Tamaki's wardrobe surprised to see a large amount of dresses shoved to the back. Haruhi finally chose a large cloak to cover her naked body. Once she was sure her body was covered she stepping into the hallway only to be greeted by Tamaki's grandmother.

"Greetings commoner. I am glad to see you I thought I would be required to have a little chat with you." Haruhi was annoyed that his grandmother had classed her as a commoner but worse was to come. "I would just like to tell you that I would of preferred that you two would of let me know that you were courting."

"What!" Said Haruhi taken aback. "We are doing nothing of the sort."

"Don't lie to me. I heard you last night and believe me, you were quite loud."

Haruhi giggled as she knew that she had mistaken Tamaki's screams for her own. "Oh, sorry."

"So when is the wedding then?" The woman asked no smirk was upon her face and Haruhi knew she wasn't the person to joke.

Haruhi then felt an arm snake round her back and pull her into a tight hug. She was astounded to see that it was a naked Tamaki, a very naked Tamaki.

"It's in three weeks!" He exclaimed kissing Haruhi's forehead.

**A/N: Ohh Haruhi you're gonna marry Tamaki xD I know HaruTama is annoying, hell Haru anything is annoying. Yep so check out ToraToraRawrXxX she is soo much better than me at writing so R&R **

**xox**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So this is my next chapter which is terrible as it was meant to be my final chapter but I didn't want to finish on chapter nineteen so this is one terrible linking chapter. But read anyways! xD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran! *chomp* **

**Xox**

Tamaki kept the promise he made to his grandmother and married Haruhi three weeks later. Haruhi however was not as reluctant as you may have presumed as even though her opinion on Tamaki was still 'how could someone really be that much of a moron' she needed a home and Tamaki was offering a fine one.

Tamaki and Haruhi slept in separate rooms with the exception of their wedding night in which Haruhi decided she would 'reward' him for everything he had done for her. That one night in fact caused Haruhi to get pregnant again, this in fact pleased her as it made hers' and Tamaki's relationship seem a lot more loving.

Tamaki's father was even impressed by this, according to him his son falling in love and marrying a girl of a lower class would increase his publicity and having a child on the way was the icing on the cake.

Tamaki was excited that he had gotten Haruhi pregnant. He decorated one of the spare rooms and converted it into a nursery which was filled with teddy bears of all colours and designs. Haruhi at first objected to her child having such a large room filled with everything it could ever dream of as she did not want a spoilt child, but with the amount of money they owned their child would become spoilt anyway. Also arguments with Tamaki never ended well.

Haruhi got on surprisingly well with Tamaki's grandmother. They seemed to understand each other on a mutual level so they never felt the need to speak to one another just the occasional smile as they passed each other in the hallway worked well for them.

The wedding was held in France so Tamaki's mother was able to attend. She enjoyed the ceremony and was proud to see his son committed to another woman. What Tamaki did not know was that his mother knew that he possessed no love for the girl he was marrying. So when she remarked that there was no need to worry, she was in the same position with his father Tamaki was extremely confused.

**Yes it doesn't make much sense as I needed to rush a quick chappy for you all So keep reading as a better chapter will come hopefully tomorrow xD**

**R&R **

**My song- Twisted Transistor by Korn **

**Xox **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: So This is my final chapter for prostitution *sniff* but not to worry there will be a sequel and I think I may do it from Haruhi's P.O.V but I don't know **

**Disclaimer: Baa baa (I don't own ouran I sheep language) **

"How long until the baby's due?" Asked Tamaki rubbing her stomach.

"One day."

"Wow, the time sure has gone quickly!" Exclaimed Tamaki.

"Well for you it has." Said Haruhi sarcastically. She then turned over onto her side so her stomach rubbed against his crotch and nuzzled her head into his bare chest. The sudden change in emotion was normal for her and Tamaki enjoyed the unpredictability of her actions.

Tamaki's father then stormed in "Tamaki hurry up and get dressed, you are being interviewed in five minutes!" He shouted sweat lined his forehead and his posture screamed nervousness. Tamaki obeyed his father's orders and leapt off the bed and raced to the wardrobe, he withdrew a blue button-down shirt and trousers and threw them onto his body missing a few buttons in the process.

Haruhi groaned as she shuffled towards Tamaki and adjusted his shirt. She was already dressed and prepared for the interview. She was ordered to wear a floral dress covered with ruffles complete with ballet flats and a white cardigan.

Looking at herself and Tamaki in the floor length mirror she did not see two young teenagers experiencing family difficulties. She saw a professional couple that were very much in love. She understood that they could not of course look like themselves but she wasn't really sure why she was agreeing to this lie, her and Tamaki were not a perfect couple, they were in fact a couple that could not be worse for each other. Tamaki was optimistic in one hand and pessimistic in the other and Haruhi was so immersed in her own personal issues she didn't want to be in control of Tamaki's as well because even though he was dominating on the outside, on the inside he deeply desired care and attention.

"I don't think I can do this." Announced Haruhi raising her chin so she was staring into her husband's eyes.

"Why!" He exclaimed but before Haruhi had a chance to reply, just like clock work a warm liquid ran down her legs. She wiped the thick liquid from her thigh held it to Tamaki's face before wiping it on the hem of her dress. Tamaki's father was the first to speak.

"Perfect, just perfect! The baby is on its way!" He shouted running down the stairs to alert everyone. Tamaki kissed Haruhi's cheek before picking her up bridal-style and following his father's footsteps.

Haruhi was in labour for six hours and was now clutching her boy Ruki to her chest. She was surrounded by all members of the host club even though the last time she saw them ended on bad terms they were all there clutching gifts of all shapes and sizes. Even though Ruki was just as much her baby as Ayame she felt as though with Ruki she was lacking a connection, it was like Ruki wasn't really her child at all just a figment of her imagination.

"You guys I am really sorry for the way I acted."

"It's okay we forgive you." Chanted the host club in unison.

Tamaki then ran into the room where her wife lay and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, he had just got back from the interview and desperately wanted to see his child.

"So what is it?" Inquired Tamaki looking into the baby's face.

"It's our boy, Ruki."

"N'aw, that's such a lovely name. Can I hold him?" Haruhi passed her son to Tamaki. Once he had hold of the baby he immediately started cooing and stroking the few blond hairs on his head.

"Wow he looks just like me!" Exclaimed Tamaki. "He's twice as cute as the one I gave away."

"The one you gave away, are you talking about Ayame?"

"Yep." Said Tamaki forgetting he had not yet told Haruhi about giving away her child.

"To who?" She shouted the anger clearly displayed on her face. The host club all edged towards the door while Tamaki considered who it was he had given the baby to.

"Hmm the doctor. I think his name was Chakao or something. He looked pretty greasy to me. Oh shit I didn't tell you about this"

"No you didn't." She stated, getting up from the bed and walking through the hospital doors. "Keep the baby, I don't want him." Haruhi left the entire host club and her husband standing in the reception. She needed to find Chakao.

**So that was the final chapter I shall update the sequel 'will I ever hold you in my arms?' tomorrow and I may do a quick one shot if I can be bothered I thank Tora for the sequel idea and name idea and final chapter idea! So review this chapter please and read the sequel. Also feel free to P.M me about any one shot ideas! And just so you know I love Domo xD**

**My chosen song: Suicide circus- the GazettE**

**xox**


End file.
